Just Like In The Movies
by PixiSquirrel
Summary: Written at 4 AM, Pixi and Squirrel take over the poor Animorphs once again. Quotes from movies....Cassie is obsessed with fighting....Rachel wants peace.....R&R PLEASE!


Just Like In The Movies

A/N: ::runs to FF.N to hide from Emily the Squirrel:: HELP ME!!!! She's WAY 2 hyper! She's saying that Gremlins (from the movie) are in my furnace, and they're singing in a low voice! **It's not my fault, it's 1:00 in the morning! **Yeah, but you're just WEIRD! ANYWAYZ………we wanted 2 make an Animorphs fanfic. Cuz, they come out the best when ur hyper and tired.BTW, we were playing with the thesaurus, so thatz y some of this has umm….interesting words used. **Like NIPPY! It's a nippy end……**So, here it iz!!! ::continues to run from Emily and her Pez::

# Chapter 1

Pixi and Squirrel fall down into the fan fiction writer's district, and see that they are assorted in with the other Animorphs. The only thing is, the Animorphs don't grasp that they're mixed in with them. Pixi and Squirrel are undetectable and unbeatable! They only have one Achilles' heel against the Animorphs and the rest of the human race, but they decide that they will not reveal it to the public. Because, then it would be exploited and their period in office would come to a nippy termination. 

In the distance, we heed an evil expression of amusement.

They both wander into Cassie's barn to see the Animorphs carefully plotting their next attack on the school board in the district that Pixi and Squirrel go to. 

"So, first, we go into the building and take over their minds, and then force them to cancel all school until it's time for us to graduate!" Cassie declared for all to hear. 

"Why are we tossing and turning, turning and tossing, tossing and turning all night?…..erm, no……I mean, why are we plotting revenge on a district we don't go to? We aren't even in school! We're on summer vacation!" Marco corrected.

"Aye' know, this reminds me of that time I was hungry, so I ate food." Rachel remembered. She put a finger to her chin, looked up, and pondered the significance of life. Jake looked at her eccentrically.

"Why?"

Rachel didn't answer. She just had the glossy expression of one staring into one's past, recalling the olden days when all was swell and sweet.

Hey, I know! Why don't we all just be friends? Why can't we all just get along, and NOT destroy school districts and Yeerks? Maybe the Yeerks are just emotionally closed off from love, man! Tobias exclaimed to everyone with the misty eyed expression of a bird that just got a bug in its eye. 

"NO! WE MUST ATTACK! Attack now while they're guard is down! The world can NEVER be at peace! It's impossible I tell you! It's a sentimental lie!" Cassie screamed, almost deafening anyone within a 50-foot radius. 

"Now, calm down children, if we're going to play together we must learn to share. So, let us all remember our childhood days when we were footloose and fancy free." Rachel swayed from side to side, with a gay smile (a/n: we mean HAPPY! Don't you nasty ppl go thinking the wrong things about our stories!) on her face.

"Why would we wanna do that? I don't recall ever being . . . what was the word? Footloose and fancy free?" Jake asked, a freakishly confused look capturing his eyes.

Foot loose? How can a foot become unattached to the body at any time by just being without fancy? Ax axed, with no expression, because he has no face.

All of the sudden, a cow flew by Marco's head, almost hitting him in the face. He jumped back in fright, and wondered where the cow came from, and why it was flying. 

"Hey, who ordered the cow-carrying-tornado to go?" Marco pondered. The cow continued to circle the room. Cassie glared at the cow, with a vicious gleam shooting out of her eyes at it.

"Cows shouldn't fly. This isn't right. This is what causes people to pause long enough to stop fighting! And it's impossible to eat 'em if they're busy flying!" Cassie pouted, and tried shooting down the cow with her vicious gleam. 

"MOO," Said the cow.

# Mini-Chapter 1

While the Animorphs continue to muse the significance of their existence and the fact that a cow is soaring in circles around the room, Pixi and Squirrel chat about what they will do to the Animorphs next to mess up their minds.

"You brought the cow in right? That was a good touch." Squirrel said to Pixi.

"Yeah, you're coming up with some freakishly remarkable phrases for them to say about the bizarre things going on. What should we have fly next?" Pixi asked.

"How about we make one of _them _fly?" Squirrel asked. They both thought about this possibility, and then decided against it because it would be too weird. 

"OO! I've got an idea!" They both shouted, and discussed the next plan.

# Chapter 2

Back in the barn, the Animorphs are deep into a heated brawl about why a cow is flying, and why there should or shouldn't be intergalactic peace. Every now and then they will mention that they must kill the Yeerks. Cassie especially wanted to. She seems to be fixed on this idea of fighting with somebody. Yet, she doesn't really care whom she fights with. She was even on the verge of fighting with the cow.

"MOO," Said the cow.

"That's it! I'm tired of this cow!" Cassie lunges at the cow, but the trembling of the barn stops her from continuing. "Huh? Why is my barn lifting off the ground?" She paused, and then came to realize something. "It's the YEERKS! They've come to destroy us once and for all! But I won't let it happen! I am Cassie, the ANIMORPH! I will never be defeated by the Yeerks!" Cassie ran toward the barn doors, and leapt into oblivion from the spinning barn that was flying high above what was obviously not Kansas.

"CASSIE!!! NOOOO!!!!" Jake ran toward the doors to catch his darling Cassie, but Marco stopped him within milliseconds of Jake jumping.

"No Jake, I won't let you! I won't lose another friend to the air!" Marco cried, pleading with Jake.

"Let go of me you goon!"

"I'll never let go, Jake! I'll never let go!" Marco burst out in tears, hugging Jake's legs tightly. Jake becomes befuddled, and he and the remaining Animorphs join Marco in his tears. They all huddle together in the center of the barn, crying and clinging to one another for dear life and mourning the supposed death of their friend Cassie. They continued to do this for another few seconds before the barn crashed to the earth.

# Chapter 3

Rachel pranced out of the barn and into a world crammed with flowers and little people. Marco, Jake, Ax, and Tobias followed her, flabbergasted by their new surroundings. 

"Everything is so vibrant! It's like a dream . . . except it's not in black and white, and I can see my feet!"

"MOO" Said the cow, which had unsuccessfully tried perching on Marco's head.

The Animorphs, and the cow, turn around to see the hooves of Visser 1 (previously known as Visser 3) curling under the bottom of the barn. 

They all stared at the location where the hooves used to be, then Jake pointed at the spot.

"LOOK! There's a ring!" He jumped over and picked it up, inspected it, and decided it looked best on Tobias' talon. "Here buddy, this matches your tail feathers so well!" He slipped the ring onto Tobias' talon, and admired it. "Aaaah…"

Suddenly the Animorphs, and the cow, hear giggling coming from the flowers and bricks in the road. They all spun around in different directions, looking for the source of the giggles. They then stop, except for Marco, who continues spinning in circles.

"Where did that come from?" Rachel asked, with a frown running over her face. 

"VROOM," said the frown.

In the distance, they all see a big wooden box floating toward them, changing colors every few feet, and getting bigger by the second. (a/n: instead of a bubble, it's a box. This might confuse some ppl. ::glares at Squirrel::) 

Look! The cubed form made of robust, multi-colored matter is heading toward us! Ax said, pointing at the big box. 

The big box finally landed near the Animorphs, and the cow, and just sits there. Marco stops spinning in circles to see what the big box is.

"Whoa….room spin….Hang on a sec you guys, I'm a little woozy right now…."

Jake poked the box in many random places before discovering a crank on the back of the box. 

Marco falls dazed on the ground from spinning for too long.

Jake tilts his head completely to the side, defying the rules of nature. The box looked normal now, and wasn't changing colors. Jake decided that turning the crank would be a good idea, since not many other weird things can happen now. So, he turned the crank, and out popped the Ellimist! 

HOLA, ARE YOU GOOD VISSERS OR BAD VISSERS? The Ellimist looked at them with a freakishly intimidating gaze. Rachel stepped forward.

"We, are not Vissers! We don't know about you, but we hate Vissers." Rachel commented. 

"MOO," said the cow.

"VROOM," said the frown, as it left Rachel's face.

I DON'T LIKE VISSERS EITHER. I WAS JUST WONDERING IF YOU LANDED ON TOP OF VISSER 1 WITH INTENTIOINS OF KILLING HIM OR NOT.

"Like we knew that the barn would land in the dream of dreams? That we would hear giggling bricks and flowers, find a ring for Tobias, and discover vrooming frowns!" Rachel crossed her arms and squinted at the Ellimist, who was obviously in high spirits.

WELL, IF YOU WANT TO KNOW, I AM HERE TO SHOW YOU THE WAY HOME. DO YOU STILL HAVE THE RING THAT YOU GOT OFF VISSER 1?

Still have it? What do you mean? I've only had it for like, 5 minutes. Do you think that I'm so clumsy that I would lose it within that time frame?! I'm insulted! Sure I'm a bird, but that doesn't mean anything! Tobias pouted, offended. 

LET ME SEE—

Yeah sure, blame the birds, we're easy targets. I'm not totally a bird. I'm a human stuck in a bird's brain! I mean, body! Tobias pauses to reflect on what he just said. So hah!

LIKE I WAS SAYING, LET ME SEE THE RING! The enraged Ellimist snatched the ring off of Tobias' talon, and poked at some buttons inside of it. THERE, NOW YOU MAY HAVE THE RING BACK. He shoved the ring back onto Tobias' talon.

What did you do that for?! Why I ought to . . . Tobias stopped, realizing that his claw was glowing the color of cheddar cheese. Whoa, dude! Where's my car when I need it? I need to go home and show this to my mom! The Animorphs gathered around Tobias, almost smashing him.

THE RING IS ENCRIPTED TO YOUR FATHER'S DNA, MEANING, IT MATCHES YOURS ALSO. IT IS A MAP SHOWING YOU THE WAY HOME. 

Jake starts to skip in circles, screaming. "ALRIGHT! I get to go home! Finally! We can go home! I hate this time machine!" He stopped, and starting beating the ground.

All of the sudden (a/n: these are famous words in our stories…) the Munchkins appeared around the little village, and started to swarm toward the Animorphs.

"Marco, look! We finally found your family! I think I see your real parents!" Rachel kicked Marco's side, trying to get him to regain consciousness from spinning. 

"Ugh, why did you wake me up? I was having a dream that I was as tall as you, and we were getting married!" Marco stood up and looked around to see that he couldn't move any further, because a few dozen Munchkins were surrounding him, and calling out 'daddy' to him.

"Daddy, you have saved our lives. We are eternally grateful!" Said the Munchkins in unison. Jake looked around, then noticed that all of the Munchkins were little green, 3-eyed aliens in blue suits, except for one, who was a few inches taller than the rest of them, and wasn't green, had 2 eyes, and had a remarkable resemblance to Cassie.

"CASSIE!!!" Jake ran toward Cassie, tossing the aliens out of the way as he ran, with tears falling down his cheeks. When he made it to Cassie, he grabbed her and hugged her.

"Uh, dude, look. There's little green men standing around us! They could be Yeerks! Or better…..they could be looking for a fight with the famous CASSIE! Lemme at 'em!" Cassie tried lunging for the aliens, but Jake stopped her.

"Shhh, just be quiet. You have obviously been through a lot today, and need a lot of rest." Jake pressed some heavy duty tape over her mouth to keep her quiet, and dragged her back to the other Animorphs.

"MOO," said the cow.

# Chapter 4

"So, we must find this . . . Titan, which can bring us back home at last?!" Rachel said, trying to keep Marco away from her. Ever since she woke him up, he has believed that the dream was true, and that they really were married. Except, he thought that she had been cheating on him with one of the little green men and was trying to be nice to her so she would feel guilty.

The Animorphs searched high.

The Animorphs searched low.

The Animorphs could not find a magnifying glass that was strong enough to see the incredibly small map that glowed on Tobias' talon! 

Finally, they found a strong one, and they all huddled in a tiny circle around Tobias' talon to read the map, nearly crushing him. They all unsuccessfully read the map, and notice a freakishly long purple brick road leading to what looked like their city. 

"Look! It's the Titan!" Screamed Jake, pointing to the large ship that was sitting on the side of the road leading to the city. Jake clapped and jumped up and down. They all jumped for joy, including the cow, and went skipping happily home. 

# Mini-Chapter 2

Marco continued to cling to Rachel, Cassie could never get the heavy-duty tape off, and had to find another way to eat. Jake found another girlfriend, since he could no longer kiss the fighting-obsessed Cassie, Tobias became a ring thief, and Ax lived happily ever after with the cow.

## THE-END

A/N: so, like it? Did you find all the movies involved in the fic? Did you hate it? Did you love it and want more? THEN WRITE A REVIEW TO US FOR ONCE! Sry, got carried away. **Umm….wanna know what movies are in it? Sure you do. Of the ones that we can remember **(it's almost 4 AM)** there's Wizard of Oz, Titan A.E., Armageddon, Gremlins, The Mummy, Dude Where's My Car?, Dark Angel, Toy Story 2, Titanic, and probably some others that we forgot. **For the ppl that write fics: USE THE THESAURUS ON MICROSOFT WORD!!! It comes up w/really funny words! AND ITZ FUN! So uh yeah, GO! 


End file.
